Da Fluffy Obsession
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies; the fuzzy things you blow off dandylions? Well, you’re about to find out! COMPLETE!
1. The Darry and Evie Battles 1

Okay people, Just a warning. If, for some strange reason unknown to people, you hate anything funny, stupid, random, pointless, and OOC characters, this story is not for you. You have been warned, so no flames! "That is so stupid!" would be an acceptable review though! Enjoy!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**The Evie and Darry Battles 1**

One normal day, Evie (Steve's girlfriend) runs into the Curtis home screaming at the top of her lungs. "Steve!" she shouted, "Steve! Get here right now!"

She throws the doors open to find all of the Greasers intently watching Steve and Soda arm wrestling. "Steve!" she screams again.

All of the Greasers (minus Steve) looked up, "Hey Evie!"

Just as Soda looked up, Steve slammed his arm down. "I win!" he screamed really loud.

"Not fair!" Soda retorted, "I was saying hi to Evie!"

"Evie's here?" asked Steve, confused. Then, he noticed his girlfriend, "Oh, hey Evie!"

"You…didn't…even…notice…that…I…was…here?" said Evie, "Ugh!" She lunged at Steve, about to punch him, only to be stopped by Darry.

"Calm down!" Darry said.

Evie glared at Darry, "Fine…Super Dope."

Darry pinned Evie's arms behind her back and held up his fist threateningly, "You take that back!"

Evie scoffed, "I won't surrender to someone who's all brawn and no brain!"

Darry growled and starts choking Evie, "Say Uncle!"

Evie gasped for air, "Can't…say…anything…no…air…"

"Dar! Let her go!" said Steve. He freed Evie from Darry's death grip and pulled her away.

"Dar! That hurt!" said Evie, "Don't you know it's not nice to hit a girl?"

Darry smirked, "I wasn't _hitting_ you; I was _choking_ you!"

"It's the same thing!" protested Evie.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys, stop!" cried Ponyboy.

Darry spun away from Evie and faced Ponyboy, "Go back and do your homework!"

Ponyboy started screaming really loud, "I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GONNA FIGHT! REMEMBER HOW SODA WAS LAST TIME WE FAUGHT?"

"When did they start fighting?" Evie whispered to no one in particular.

Now, Darry started yelling, "GO. DO. YOUR. HOMEWORK!"

Two-bit looked up, "But I don't wanna do my homework!" he wined. He got up and punched Darry in the head for no reason whatsoever.

And chaos broke out! Everyone started randomly slapping and hitting each other. And nobody knew what was happening until…

"SHUT UP!" screamed Soda.

It was like someone hit the pause button on a movie. Everyone froze in the middle of what they were doing, Steve who's just about to punch Darry.

"Huh?" says Steve, looking blankly at his fist, which Darry swats away really hard. Then, someone ran headfirst into Darry.

"Gotcha Mr. Muscles!" said Two-bit, laughing.

Darry threw Two-bit off and growled, "Keith!"

Two-bit gasped, "DON'T…CALL…ME…KEITH!" he screamed, tackling Darry.

"YAY!" shouted Evie, "Fight! Go Two-bit!"

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each other and shrugged, "Go Two-bit!"

Darry pauses for a second, "Is everyone against me?"

Soda looks around, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Sigh…"


	2. Da Fluffy Obsession Pt1: Steve and Dally

Alright everyone! Here's the second, just as stupid(if not, stupider) part of Da Fluffy Obsession!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**The Fluffy Obsession Pt 1: Steve and Darry**

A few minutes later, Steve and Evie left the Curtis home. Steve suddenly looked at Evie, "Hey, why did you come barging in looking for me?"

"Weeellll…" said Evie, "I needed to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Well… Dally has a secret passion for…" Evie sniggered.

Steve looked at Evie and burst out laughing hysterically, "You're joking!"

"Dallyhasasecretpassionforfluffies!" Evie blurted out, "He loves fluffies!"

Steve fell on the floor and started rolling around, holding his stomach, and laughing hysterically. Evie looked at him, "If you don't believe me, I'll show you!" Evie pulled Steve up to his feet and ran off, leading him to Dally.

A little bit later, they started hearing someone singing. They come to a blacktop to see Dally jumping up and down, singing, and catching fluffies. Steve stared with amazement.

"I must be dreaming… they really do exist…" he trailed off. Then, he suddendly ran over and started catching fluffies with Dally, leaving Evie stading, dumbstruck.

"Oh…my…god…" she said.


	3. Da Fluffy Obsession Pt2: Tim and Soda

Alright people! Part three is here! Enjoy!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**The Fluffy Obsession pt 3: Tim and Soda**

Evie started to think…_Dally likes fluffies… Steve likes fluffies… and I guess I like fluffies too. I'm gonna ask Sandy about this… _(Sandy never left!)

A few minutes later, Evie walked into Sandy's house. "Sandy! It's Evie!"

Sandy came out of a room, "Hey!"

"Guess what!" said Evie, "I found out a secret!"

"Tell me! Tell me!" shouted Sandy, jumping up and down.

"It seems that Greaser guys have a soft spot for fluffies!" cried Evie.

Sandy smirked, "We can have fun with that…"

Sandy and Evie ran up to Tim Sheppard's house and rang the door bell. Tim opened the door and looked at them, still half asleep, "Hi Evie…hi Sandy…"

"Come on Tim!" cried Sandy.

"We have to show you something!" cried Evie.

Tim looked at them, confused, and still half asleep, "Huh?"

Sandy looked at Tim, "Wake Up!" she yelled, whacking Tim on the head.

Tim jumped, "Okay! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"Come with us!" said Evie. Sandy and Evie each took one of Tim's arms and started to pull him towards the lot where the fluffies are. Tim stumbled after them.

"WOW…" said Tim, seeing Dally and Steve. Evie and Sandy started to snicker. Tim stared, awestruck, "Fluffies… it's like a dream…" He ran over to where Dally and Steve were and snatched up a fluffy that was right in Dally's face.

Dally turned to Tim and growled, "My fluffy! Gimme back my fluffy, or die!" Dally made a 'gun' with his fingers and points it at Tim, "POW! POW!" he shouted, 'shooting' Tim.

Tim started to howl, rolling on the floor and holding his head in pain. Then, he sat up, surprised, "Wait a sec… I'm alive…I'M ALIVE!"

The girls could control themselves no longer, they started to roll on the floor, laughing. Then, Sandy sat up, "Soda…" she said, with a mischievous grin.

Sandy walked into the Curtis home with Evie, "Soda!"

"Hey Sandy. Hey Evie," said Soda, walking in.

"We have to show you something," said Evie.

"Something very important," added Sandy.

"Come on!" The girls took Soda by the arms and pulled him to the lot too.

Amazed, Soda stares at the fluffies, "Fluffies…" He turned to Evie and Sandy, angry, "Why didn't you show this to me before?"

"I…um…we…kinda…" Evie mumbled. Sandy cut in, "Soda! You're wasting your precious fluffy catching time!"

Soda looks at them, "Oh yeah, gotta go! I got some fluffies to catch!" Soda ran over and tackled Steve, and then started catching fluffies with the rest of the Greasers. The girls started to snigger.

Then Sandy starts to think, "I think all Greasers have a passion for fluffies…"

Evie looked up, grinning evilly, "I think its time to play the best trick ever on Darry…"


	4. The Fluffly Obsession Pt3: Darry and TB

Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with my other story, Empire. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for your reviews! 

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**The Fluffy Obsession pt 3: Darry and Two-Bit**

Evie and Sandy ran into the Curtis home to see Ponyboy sitting on the couch, reading. "Hey Pony!" they said. 

Ponyboy looked up, "Hey Evie, hey Sandy." 

Evie looked around the house, searching for Darry, "Where's Super Dope?" 

Darry walked into the room, "I'm right here," he frowned, "And how many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME SUPER DOPE?" 

Evie cringed, "Well… I have to show you something! Come on!" She dragged Darry out of the door with Sandy following. 

Darry started protesting, "But…wait…I…no…leave!" He sighed, knowing it was hopeless. 

Evie dragged Darry down the street, with Darry constantly protesting, "Evie? Where are you taking me?" 

Evie smirked, "You'll see," she said mysteriously, "It's a surprise!" 

Darry sighs, but then see's the fluffies. "FLUFFIES!" he shrieked, running over to catch them. 

Sandy looks at Evie smugly, "Told ya Greasers like fluffies!" But Evie didn't hear, she was laughing too hard to talk. "EVIE! ATTENTION!" shouted Sandy. Evie instantly stopped laughing. 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's play a prank on... Two-bit!" 

* * *

"TWO-BIT!" shouted Evie. Sandy and Evie ran into a neat house. They thundered up the stairs and burst into a room that looked like it belonged in a completely different universe; it was so messy. And in the middle of this mess, was Two-bit lying on a bed, backwards and upside-down, snoring. 

"Two-bit snores?" said Sandy, shocked. 

"No, really?" said Evie, sarcastically, "I couldn't tell!" 

"Quit with the sarcasm, Evie!" 

"Hmph!" Evie crossed her arms and looked away. She then instantly forgot her anger and shouted, "LET'S WAKE HIM UP!" 

At the same time, both Sandy and Evie shouted, "WAKE UP!" 

Two-bit just snored louder and rolled over, "Five more minutes, mommy..." 

"He didn't wake up..." said Sandy, sadly. 

"No kiddin, Sherlock!" said Evie, "Hmmm... let's try this!" She picked up an alarm clock and wacked Two-bit with it. 

Two-bit jumped up instantly. "Huh? What? Aaaaaaaa!" he shrieked, "The sky is falling!" He ran around in circles, screaming. 

Evie and Sandy each grabbed one of Two-bit's arms. "STOP!" they shouted. 

Two-bit instantly skidded to a stop, "What the? Oh, hi Evie, hey Sandy. Why did you wake me up so early?" 

"It's not early!" said Sandy. 

"Yeah!" said Evie, "You just left Soda's house, like ten minutes ago, and that was at, like 12'o'clock!" 

"Twelve'o'clock?" shrieked Two-bit, "I don't wake up until 3 at least!" 

Sandy sighed, "You're awake, so just get up!" 

Evie smirked, "If you don't wake up, I'll hit you again with this!" She held up the clock. 

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Two-bit, "Don't! I'll do anything you want!" 

"Now that's more like it!" said Sandy, while Evie nodded approvingly. 

"Come on!" cried Sandy. She grabbed Two-bit's arm and dragged him to the lot. 

"FLUFFIES!" shouted Two-bit. He jumped up and down, suddendly super-hyper. "FluffiesfluffiesfluffiesfluffiesfluffiesFLUFFIES!" Sandy and Evie desperately tried to hold back their sniggers, while Two-bit jumped up and down catching fluffies. But something made the girls stop laughing, and fast. "Oh no! This is bad, bad!" 

* * *

What goes wrong? Read on and find out! R&R! 


	5. The Fluffies Are Attacking!

Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with my other story, Empire. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for your reviews!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**The Fluffies Are Attacking!**

And just when you thought that this entire seneario couldn't get any worse, the Socs show up, ready for the rumble that everyone else forgot about. "We're here for the rumble," said Randy, who was leading the Socs.

One of Randy's "sidekicks," a burly Soc in a blue football jacket saw the Greasers and did a quadrouple take, "Hey, boss!" he shouted, "Get a load of this!" He pointed to the Greasers, sniggering.

Another Soc, this one wearing a sweatshirt... in ninety degree weather, shouted, "Boss! The Greasers are stealing fluffies from us!"

Randy looked at his friends, determination written all over his face, "We must get the fluffies too! Charge!" The Socs ran to the fluffies, and started skipping and prancing around, catching them.

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Sandy, dumbstruck.

Evie just plopped down onto the ground, and scratched her head, "I... I'm really not sure... What ever it is... it's veeerrrryyy weird..."

Sandy sighed, and patted Evie on the head, "Don't overhthink, dear. You'll just hurt your brain..."

Evie just ignored her and thought anyway, "According to my calculations... the Socs were here for the Rumble, but they saw the fluffies and loved them... I just don't know why..."

Tim, who was listening to all of this, jumped in, cutting Evie off, "You don't like fluffies? Shun the non-beleivers! Shun!" he shrieked, holding up his hands to 'shun' Sandy and Evie. Seeing this, all of the other Greasers and Socs followed Tim's example.

"Shun the non beleivers! Shun!"

Sandy just watched this, openmouthed, "Ummmm... Okaaaayyyyy..."

Evie collapsed, holding her head and moaning, "Now I'm even more confused..."

Suddendly, things got even more confusing. Two-bit started to shriek, "The fluffy! It won't come off!" There was a fluffy on his shirt, and he couldn't flick it off, "It's attacking me!! NOOOOOO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE!!"

* * *

Yeah... it's... strange... I know... I hope you like it!


	6. Preparing for Battle

Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with my other story, Empire. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for your reviews!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**Preparing For Battle**

Evie and Sandy watched openmouthed as Darry organized all of the Greasers and Socs into a 'battle formation'. Then, Darry turned to his 'army' and started to give a 'motivational speech'. It was all... very strange...

Darry stood up in front of his 'army' and started to talk like a military general. "Okay, men. We are going into battle aginst... the fluffies! I need men who are brave and strong. Can you do that?"

And to this, everyone replied, "Sir, yes sir!" and saluted.

"In that case," said Darry, "onward!" And everyone echoed him, "Onward!"

Darry then proceded to set a marching tune, "Left, left, left right left. Left, left, left right left," as his 'army' followed him.

Evie just stared, "Do you get what's going on?"

Sandy shook her head, "I think the Greasers and Socs have banded up to fight... fluffies..."

Evie sighed, "Wow, this day just gets weirder and weirder..."

* * *

Yes, I know it's stupid, yes it's crazy, I know! Hope you like it though!


	7. Socs and Greasers Vs Fluffies

I'm back from Vacation! story time again!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**Socs and Greasers Vs. Fluffies**

Evie and Sandy stared open mouthed as their boyfriends, and the rest of the Greasers and Socs marched towards the fluffies... military style. A Soc suddenly cried out, "Look!" He pointed to a 'wave' of fluffies who were... _intimidatingly _floating towards them. "Fluffies!"

"Men!" shouted Darry, "Hold your positions! Now, we charge on three. Do you copy?"

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted his 'army'.

"CHARGE!" shrieked Darry. He then leaded his 'army' in a stampede. "Now, Men. Do exactly as I do!" shouted Darry. Then, a fluffy landed on his shoulder. "AHHHHH!" he shrieked, and then started to run around in circles. At this, everyone just stared.

Then, Two-bit spoke up. "Well... he did say to do exactly as he did..." The Greasers and Socs got into a huddle, and started to discus something. They broke the huddle, and then started to run around in circles... screaming...

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Is that normal?"

"I... don't know..." replied Sandy. "Maybe we should help them..."

"Ok!" shouted Evie, "Us to the rescue!"

* * *

Alright, guys, there's only about two more chapters left... then it's over. Hope you like it!


	8. DOUBLE CHAPTER GRAND FINALE!

I'm back from Vacation! story time again!

**Da Fluffy Obsession**

**By silver-nightstorm**

What happens when the Greasers fall victim to the pointlessness of fluffies(which are the fuzzy things you blow off dandy-lions) Well, you're about to find out!

**NOW, IT'S TIME FOR OUR DOUBLE CHAPTER GRAND FINALE!!**

**FEATURING...**

**Sandy and Evie Save the Day! **

**& **

**Evie's Lil' El Problemo!**

Sandy jumped up. "I got it!" she cried, "Time to save the day!" She disapeared in her house, and Evie proceded to watch the 'battle'.

"Go Dally!" cheered Evie, "Yeah, Steve! Show that fluffy who's boss!" Sandy came back to see Evie like this. "Hey Sandy! The boys are losing. Ohhh! Soda just got hit back there, Ouch!" Evie looked up at her friend, "What's behind your back??"

"This!" said Sandy with a flourish, pulling out two clear jars. "You take one and I take one. We pluck those_ dangerous_ fluffies of _those_idiots," she said, pointing to the boys (who were now rolling on the ground with fluffies 'attacking' them), "and tada! We're heroes! Or heroines... but anyway, we save the day!"

Evie smiled, "Not bad... actually it's pure genius! Great idea Sandy! Now, Us to the rescue!"

Sandy and Evie charged towards the boys and and one by one, pucked the dangerous fluffies off them and put the safely in the jars. As soon as the were 'defluffie-fied', the boys shook their heads as if waking up from a dream.

Darry sighed, "I just had the weirdest dream! It thought that I was fighting fluffies because Sandy and Evie tricked me into playing with fluffies and embarrassing myself. After that, Sandy and Evie plucked the fluffies off and put them into jars..." he sighed, "I'm crazy, I know..." Darry looked up to see Evie trying to _slyly_hide the jar of fluffies behind her back. "That wasn't a dream!" shouted Darry, growling at Evie and Sandy.

Sandy, doing her best angel impression said, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you Darry?"

Darry smiled, "Of course not!"

Evie sighed, "Whoo! I thought we were buttered toast with jelly back there!"

Sandy smiled, "Who said anything about we?"

"Um?" Evie gasped, smiling sheepishly.

**Evie's Lil' El Problemo**

All of the Socs and Greasers surrounded Evie.

Evie threw out a last resort. "You wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, right Steve?"

Steve glared at Evie, "You embarrassed..."

Ponyboy walked in, cut Steve off, and said, "Darry! I need help with problem five..." his voice trailed off, noticing that everyone was surrounding Evie threateningly, "Did I miss something?"

"HELP!" shrieked Evie.

Ponyboy sighed, "What's going on?" His eyes suddenly went wide, noticing the jar of fluffies in Evie's hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he shrieked, "FLUFFIES!!"

All of the Greasers and Socs looked at Ponyboy, and then at the Jar of fluffies. Then, all at the same time, they shrieked, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! FLUFFIES!!" They started screaming, and running around in circles.

Evie laughed, and sat down, "Saved by their terror!"

* * *

The End! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please review! Or you will be buttered toast with jelly! JK!


End file.
